


The Older One

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chaotic sisters being chaotic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora and Daisy can't agree on who's older
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Older One

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 5 and it ended up going way off from where I thought it would haha

“C’mon Kor, just admit that I’m right.”

Kora rolled her eyes. “Never.”

“Dude, it’s simple math.” Daisy started laying out her case, but Kora zoned out. It’s not like they hadn’t had this discussion about twenty times.

“In conclusion, you're the older sister,” Kora finished. “Except that my birthday is clearly years before yours. That makes me older.”

“Nope,” Daisy said, shaking her head. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you back to life.” Kora shot out a beam of light to tease Daisy but hit a cup instead. “Oops.”

“May’s going to kill you,” Daisy laughed. “That was her favorite.”


End file.
